If I Had You
by hannah321
Summary: What if Damon and Elena kissed in the homecoming? What will happen when new feelings leave Elena confused? will Damon wait for her or will he move on?


A/N= hey guys

I'm a huge fan of TVD, especially when it comes to delena,

Sooo this' my first story

Hope U enjoy and tell me if I should continue or not

* * *

><p>"How did this happen?"Elena asked, shocked<p>

"We thought of everything! Elena. Klaus having Hybrids, Michael turning on us. We brought in Katherine so you weren't in danger." Damon growled in anger. They really had thought of everything. But his stupid fucking little brother just had to screw everything up, didn't he? How the hell was he suppose to protect Elena now?

He shook his head in disbelief "ANYTHING that could have gone wrong… We were prepared

"I don't understand…" she said with confusion. But Stefan was on their side…right? "Stefan wanted Klaus dead. More than anything. that's what we were counting on" tears filled her brown eyes. there really was no hope left. Stefan was really gone. She was going to have accept that "Where's Katherine?"

"She ran for the hills like usual The minute things got bad and who blames her?"he said, walking towards the fireplace.

"I mean, Klaus would have crushed her." he looked at Elena with a pained expression on his face" I had him! I had Klaus. This could have all been over!" he turned around and through his glass of bourbon in the fireplace. Making it smash into a million pieces. which he's doing a lot lately.

Elena walked towards him and tried to turn him around "hey" she said, grabbing his arm. It didn't work. he didn't even turn around. He just yanked him arm out of her hand. Elena stood there, shocked for a moment. But it didn't last long. "Hey listen to me" she said, putting her hand around his neck.

Damon looked at her surprised. Elena had never touched him like that willingly. He had to admit even thought he was very angry. Her hands still felt like heaven against his skin. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of her voice.

Elena looked deep into his blue eyes "We'll survive this" she said with confidence "We always survive" it was true. No matter what happened they always survived it. They were always…there for each other "trust me"

Damon shook his head slowly for a few seconds before he looked at her again "we're never getting Stefan back…you know that, don't you?" he asked in a soft voice

Elena was quiet for a few seconds. it was true that she loved Stefan. She would always love him. Nothing would change that. But…their time was up…she had to let him go."Then we'll let him go, okay? We'll have to let him go"

Damon sighed softly. Although not many people knew it…he loved his brother. They used to be best friends before Katherine came along. It…hurt him to let go like that. Although they never had a good relationship it didn't mean that he didn't care for him

She didn't understand what just happened but this time she didn't slap Damon in the face and kissed him back, she enjoyed his closeness for seconds and stopped "Damon… no…. we can't… we can't do this to Stef.."

Damon didn't even let her finish her words, caressed her cheek slightly and left with the vampire speed.

Elena was more than confused. She went straight to home, running up stairs and fell on the bed, thinking about all that had happened in this awkward day. Thinking about his gone love, Damon and that kiss that she still can't believe that she did this. She was worried about Klaus' plan B. but she knew that Damon was always there to protect her, love her, and be her friend …

Elena's POV

I can't deny this chemistry between me and Damon especially in this summer we got closer than before but I feel like I'm betraying Stefan and I somehow think that it's wrong to be with Damon now. Right now I just wanna get rid of these FEELINGS and hang out with Bonnie and Caroline in a girl's night with Bonnie and Caroline.

Damon's POV

Oh man, I screwed it up. I dunno what is it about her that no matter what she does and is in love with my brother, I love her more and more every single second that I look into those beautiful brown eyes and get lost in them. But I just can't do this to my little brother that sacrificed himself and his life, most importantly his love just to save me. Life truly sucks.

So tomorrow is Sunday and they can have fun, Elena headed to Bonnie's, on her way called Caroline to make sure that she's coming too, cause she's just outta relation and she's sad. Whatever was on with her, her phone was off so Elena just left a message "hey it's Elena, I'm on my way to Bonnie's. See u there." It was somehow unusual cause it was always Caroline up for these things. She called bonnie to check if everything's OK.

-"hey Bonnie, it's me. U know where Caroline is? Cause I'm trying to dial her and there's no response"

-" Elena…. I don't think she'll come. Damon called her totally drunk and took him too his house last night. And I've been calling her since then but she doesn't answer."

-"ok, I'm on my way, see U"

-"K"

She changed her way to the boarding house, when she got there she yelled "Damon…..Caroline…..hey… is anybody here?" so she went to Damon's room, not wanting to face him after what had happened last night but she had to. She saw the two broken hearts naked on his was still drunk but Caroline realized that Elena is there sooo went to the parlor where Elena was passing."Elena" taking a deep breath lemme explain, pleaaase"she pretended she didn't see anything, "there's nothing too explain Caroline" shook her with sadness in her eyes and went to her car, slammed the poor door and turned off her phone and drove to Bonnie's.

* * *

><p>sooo, should i continue or not?<p> 


End file.
